Fitness test
by MysticFantasy
Summary: The Avengers are pulled into a fitness exam.
1. Chapter 1

**Fitness test**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: (**_**I own no part of this totally awesome movie or the awesome characters in it.**_**)**

**A/N: **_** All powers and skills for characters were found on wikipedia or the Marvel database.**_

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

"A fitness exam?" Tony questioned a bit skeptically.

"We just want to make sure that all of our Avengers are in good health." Fury answered. "Exam is in two days and I expect everyone to be there and giving it their all."

"Surely we proved that we're in good shape after beating Loki." Tony said trying to figure a way out of this.

"The others did but you used your suit the entire time." Fury replied. "Just be there and do what you can. There's no way out of this Stark."

"With you, when has there ever been?" Tony replied and Clint tried to stiffle a chuckle.

"Don't worry Stark. We won't run you into the ground. At least _I_ won't. The trainer who's going to be instructing the test might think otherwise." Fury said.

"What exactly are we going to do at this test?" Clint asked.

"Basic forms of excerises." Fury answered. "Treadmills will be there to measure how fast you can run and how long you can do it. Steve, a special tread was brought in for you since we have a basic idea how fast you can really run."

Steve nodded, grateful that he wouldn't max out the treads speed before he could even reach his full speed.

"The tests are not only going to see how fit each of you are but they're also going to test your fighting skills among other things. Just be there early and ready. You'll have breaks and meals will be provided. Be prepared to stay in the training gym the entire day."

Tony sighed as he slouched in his chair. This was not something he was looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony walked into the large gym when he heard painful grunts. Upon entering the gym, he quickly spotted Steve and Clint on a few blue mats wrestling. With Clint badly loosing.

"Say it." Steve ordered with a grin as he bent Clint's leg in a way that Tony was sure wasn't suppose to bend.

"Never." Clint shouted as he tried to crawl away but was no match for Steve's great strength.

"Say it." Steve repeated.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Hey Tony." Steve greeted as he turned his body slightly, taking Clint's leg along with it and making the archer groan in pain loudly.

"You did that on purpose." Clint moaned.

"What are you guys doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm helping our good friend Clint get ready for the fitness exam after tomorrow." Steve answered. "So far, I've learned that he's good at taking pain."

"Have you seen who my partner is?!" Clint declared.

"I heard that." a femine voice shouted.

"Afternoon ma'am." Steve greeted repeating his movements when Tony had approached them.

"You're gonna break my leg." Clint grunted with his face in the mat.

"Please," Natasha said. "I've twisted your arm a lot worse than what Steve's doing."

"And how." Clint declared. "Come on, Steve. Let up a little."

"Say what I want to hear." Steve said.

"Can I say it later?" Clint pleaded. "In private."

"Alright." Steve agreed. "You promise you'll say it later or you'll be back in this spot again."

"I promise." Clint whined and let out a sigh of relief when the grip on his leg was released.

"We really need to work on your escape methods." Natasha said.

"Either way, you honestly think that I have a chance against Captain America?" Clint asked slowly standing.

"We'll figure it out later." Natasha said. "Right now I think we should focus on getting ready for the exam."

"You guys don't really have to." Tony said. "Me on the other hand, I _have_ to try."

"Just start out slow and build your way up." Natasha suggested as Steve climbed onto a near by balanace beam.

"Want us to help you Tony?" Steve asked as he stood on his hands on the beam with perfect balance.

"Getting help from a super soldier is the only chance I have at passing this little exam." Tony replied. "Even then I'll be cutting it a little close. Boxing is the only real sport I've tried and even then Happy beat me because he played by the rules and I always tried to switch it up. The only time I ever saw him lose was when Natasha showed him who's boss."

"How'd that happen?" Steve asked tossing his legs forward and doing a perfect flip onto his feet.

"Well, his first mistake was understimating me." Natasha answered. "Second, I was undercover so no one knew who I really was. He learned not to underestimate women again. Especially after I took out those Hammer guards."

"I saw the footage and I don't blame him." Tony said. "Speaking of which, I want to learn that move you pulled on Happy."

"Fine." Natasha agreed. "That just means that you'll have to experience it a few times to get the hang of it."

"On second thought, never mind." Tony said. "I'll learn whatever else you guys have to teach."

"If this exam is anything else like the other fitness exams SHIELD has then there won't be too much to worry about." Clint said. "Start on the tread. Last exam I took they had me run for a mile and a half."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Tony said.

"You do realize that you can't drink until the exam is over. Right?" Steve asked keeping his legs straight out in front of him while he held himself up with his hands.

"Oh forget it. Fail me now and save everyone the trouble." Tony exaggerated but got dragged over to the row of treadmills by Clint.

"It's only for a few days." Natasha said following the two and quickly followed by Steve.

"Let's start off slow." Clint said as everyone took a tread.

Tony lightly sighed as he started to put in the speed he wanted to run at and what incline he wanted. The belt began to move and he started to jog.

"So what else did they make you do for the exam?" Tony asked as everyone began jogging at there prefered pace.

"Well, they'll ask you do to a certain number of exercises. Do this many push-ups, crunches, chin-ups and whatever else they can think of." the archer answered.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be the hardest test I have ever taken in my life?" Tony groaned and almost lost his footing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony watched in amazement as Steve kept lifting himself effortlessly, his chin going at least two inches above the bar.

Natasha and Clint were holding their own in doing chin-ups but Tony was just hanging there and not really making an effort to lift himself.

"Tony, the bar isn't going to do it for you." Clint said through a groan.

"I know." Tony replied. "I'm mentally prepping."

"For fifteen minutes?" Steve asked.

"Hey, not all of us can be perfect jocks." Tony replied with a pout.

He was a bit jealous of the fact that Steve and Thor never really had to watch what they ate and how much they work out. They'd remain the perfect Adonis' they currently are.

Clint and Natasha were always in great shape due to their careers with SHIELD and their previous occupations as deadly assassins.

Bruce just couldn't get his heartrate too high or the Other Guy would make a grand appearance.

Tony was the only one of them who'd never had to physically push himself. His Iron Man suit always allowed him to be able to do things he'd never been able to do before. He knew he was going to place last in the exam.

His only hope really was getting help from his three friends who were pulling off the exercises without much difficulty.

"Get started Tony." Natasha said. "You can at least try to score moderatly on this exam."

"Guess you're right." Tony said and finally began to try to pull himself upward. He made it a few inches before he dropped to the ground. "I quit."

Steve dropped to the ground as well.

"You gotta try better than that." he said.

"Already gave it my best shot." Tony stated. "I'm done for the day. Let's go get a drink."

"Of water." Natasha said dropping to the ground with Clint following closely. "We are going to make sure that ."

"You have that look on your face. What are you up to?"

"We're going to be following you around to help you prep for this exam." Clint said.

"That means that we're going to help you get in shape and help keep you away from your drinks." Steve added.

Tony looked at his three friends, knowing he should have expected something like this from them.

.

.

A/N: _Sorry it's short._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Reminder to those reading this story, I have not watched Iron Man or Iron Man 2. I have seen the scene where Natasha takes down Happy so I know that Tony is in good shape. Just working with what I know and Tony comes off as a brat to me._

.

.

Tony felt a familiar feeling wash over him as he strapped on the boxing gloves. It was the sport he felt best at but knowing that Steve was the one who was going to be teaching him proper boxing methods was making him nervous.

He turned to face the soldier and saw that Steve was waiting for him.

"If you die, can I have Jarvis?" Clint asked before Natasha gave Tony a light shove toward the center of the ring.

"So, what do you know about boxing?" Steve asked.

"Just to duck and hit." Tony answered bluntly.

"Sounds like I got my work cut out for me." Steve half muttered and recieved a light glare. "Alright then. Hit me and let me see how strong you are."

"You're serious?" Tony asked with a surprised tone. "You want me to flat out hit you?"

"Yes." Steve answered. "I won't block or anything. Punch me."

"You're sure?" Tony asked as he brought his hands up.

"Yes." Steve answered.

Tony lightly huffed before pulling his fist back and throwing his hardest punch at the captain. The hit landed square in Steve's jaw but the soldier barely moved from it and Tony felt a sharp pain in his knuckles.

"Not too bad." Steve said moving his jaw from side to side. "Gotta work on the angle of your hit though."

"Right. After my bones heal." Tony said lightly waving his hand back and forth. "What's your face made out of? Steel?"

"You have no idea how many times I've been asked that." Steve said then brought his hands up. "Alright. Let's get started."

Natasha and Clint stayed to the side, their eyes wide with amusement and smirks on their faces as they watched Tony repeatedly try and fail to land a hit on Steve.

The inventor was taking a fair amount of hits but the two agents knew that Steve was going easy on him. If the soldier used his true strength, Tony would most likely have a cracked skull right now.

But it was just as amusing watching Tony repeated get knocked down, get up again and try to land a punch on their team leader only for the cycle to repeat again and again.

Tony was doing a fair enough job of standing up against Steve but it was way too obvious that he was out of his league.

"I think that's enough boxing for today." Steve said lowering his gloved hands.

"Oh come on. I'm just getting started." Tony exclaimed sarcastically. "I haven't showed you my moves yet."

"I think you may have bopped him one too many times Cap." Clint said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Tony." Pepper lightly gasped at the sight of his bruised face and body. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, for starters." Tony answered as he walked sorely to the couch. "Steve, Clint and Natasha helped me prep for that fitness test Fury wants to put us through in a few days."

"How in the world did you end up like this?" Pepper asked as she helped him sit down.

"Well, it should really be my fault. I agreed to Steve's offer of helping to improving my already awesome boxing talents." Tony said.

"You actually went against _Steve_ in boxing?" Pepper asked looking and sounding utterly surprised.

"Yeah. He was holding back though. If that makes you feel any better." Tony said.

"Only a little." Pepper stated as she got up to grab an ice pack from the mini fridge close by. "I don't feel completely bad because I know that Steve wouldn't hurt you on purpose. He's about the only one of you that I can trust not to do something crazy."

"He'll be glad to hear that." Tony said taking the ice pack and placing it over the heated bruise that formed on his cheek. Even holding back most of his strength, Steve was not someone to get angry or mess around with.

"I've already told him that I trust him and that I'm grateful he keeps an eye on you whenever you're sent on those missions."

"What? You asked him to babysit me?"

"Not babysit. Just monitor." Pepper replied with a little smirk. "He informs me of everything that you do when you're on a mission. I think he sugar coats some of it to not worry me."

"I am going to have to mess with him for this." Tony said. "And don't think you're off the hook either Ms. Potts."

"Oh?" Pepper questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You're going to punish me for having someone inform me if you're ok or not?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

Pepper lightly smiled.

"Here's the deal. You be more careful on missions and I'll ask Steve to stop being my inside information." Pepper offered.

"Hm. You drive a hard bargin." Tony said but smiled. "Alright."

"Of course I'm still going to ask Steve to keep an eye on your until I'm sure that you're being more careful." Pepper said standing and walking toward the small kitchen.

"Wha? Then why did I just make a promise to be more careful?" Tony exclaimed as he followed her, his walk now more stiff.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint tried to hide his laughter as he watched Tony walk toward them looking incredibly stiff and sore.

"Can it Robin Hood." Tony declared.

"Sorry but...I didn't think we pushed you enough to be like this the next day." Clint replied as he let a full smirk appear on his face.

"Well, you did." Tony said.

"Ready for the next lessons?" Natasha asked with her own evil looking smirk.

"No." Tony declared.

"Too bad." the spy said.

"Just be glad today will just be stretches and things of that manner." Steve said.

"Will I even be able to take this test of Fury's after you guys are through with me?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Probably not."

"I don't think so."

Tony lightly sighed as they walked over to a few blue mats that had been set up on the floor. He was sure that his three team mates were doing this for their amusement.

He couldn't honestly say he didn't see something like this coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

As he streched, Tony did feel his stiff and sore muscles loosen up and sort of relax. He looked up and watched the others do the next stretch. He did his best to mimick it and nearly lost balance.

"Easy Stark." Clint chuckled. "This move isn't something a rookie can do right away."

"That only adds fuel to the flame, buddy." Tony replied but did ease his stretching a bit. He was a little jealous of the fact that his three comdrades were able to do the stretches with ease and little to no trouble at all.

Natasha and Clint had years of experience with physical activities which allowed them to be so flexible. Steve, although he had the serum in his blood, also had lots of acrobatic and gymnastic experience from all the fighting against Hydra and from being part of the war.

The only experience Tony himself had was from boxing and his bedroom activities that he claimed he was an expert at.

None of the others were going to ask if it was true or not.

Tony felt a sigh of relief when Natasha called that the stretches were done. He practically flopped down onto the mat while the other three eased themselves to either stand or sit.

"Why don't we rest a while before going onto the next thing?" Clint suggested.

"There's more?" Tony lightly exclaimed.

"Still have to go through weights." Steve said as he stretched his arms. "We need to see how much you can bench press and so on."

"You guys just love me." Tony said as he laid his head back on the mat.

"We sure do." Clint said with a smirk as he started stretching his legs.

"Just in the name of good health." Natasha said.

"My foot." Tony muttered and took a hand offered to him. He was hoisted up to his feet and then followed his friends toward the weight stations.

"Let's see how much you can bench." Steve said.

"Well start small. If you need more weight, just say you need more and we'll add five or ten pounds." Natasha explained.

"Can't one of you go first?" Tony asked.

"I'll go." Steve offered as he sat on the bench and laid back. Tony watched as Natasha and Clint right away added large weights to the bar.

"Have at it Cap." Clint said.

Tony watched with amazement as Steve easily lifted the bar that held five hundred pounds. The captain continued to bench press the weights. To Tony it looked like Steve might as well just be lifting a pillow.

"More weight." Steve said as he lowered the bar long enough for Clint and Natasha to add a total of one hundred pounds. Once again, Steve continued to bench press the weight with no effort.

As the next few minutes went by, Tony continued to watch as Steve soon reached his max weight of twelve hundred pounds.

"I hate you." The inventor muttered as the captain finished his rep.

Steve merely chuckled as he placed the bar down and got up.

"I'm going to feel like a wimp now." Tony said.

"How do you think I feel against him?" Clint exclaimed as he and Steve removed the many weights and only leave fifty pounds on the bar. "He makes me feel like a toddler."

"Can you imagine how I feel against Thor?" Steve asked.

"True. He's the only one that can out muscle you." Tony said and finally sat down. he laid back and gripped the bar above him.

"Start whenever you're ready." Natasha said as Steve stood close by to spot.

Tony let out a puff of breath before raising the bar with minimal effort and began to continue lowering and raising the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony was sure that he was going to fall flat on his face soon and he was mentally thankful that they were standing on the mats.

Fury and the trainer had arrived about an hour ago and had called the four present Avengers into the gym so they could get the test started.

Clint, Natasha and Steve were standing next to him and he was envious that they were all wide awake and ready to go while he was just struggling to stay on two feet.

"Alright then." Fury said as he walked over with the trainer. "How did the last few days go?"

"We practiced and trained hard, sir." Steve answered.

"Stark, how do _you_ feel you did having their help in getting fit?" Fury asked.

"Torture." Tony answered. "Pure torture. What in the world were you thinking letting me get trained by two master assassins and a super soldier?!"

"Who else could do the job better?" Fury replied. "Everyone else would have quit ahead of time."

"Well, you picked trainers that would make Olympian athletes sore in places they didn't know they had." Tony stated.

"Good. Glad to know that you worked hard." Fury mused before turning to the other three Avengers. "How'd he do?"

"Could use a little more work with hand to hand combat." Natasha answered simply.

"And strength build up." Steve added.

"And practice in stealth." Cilnt said.

Tony lightly glared at the three next to him. They'd put him through all of their 'easiest' methods to test his own skills. After all of the training from the three, Tony had thanked his lucky star that he was still able to walk and use his hands.

He was also thankful that they didn't have any kind of methods to test the mental ability. He wasn't sure how he'd like to not be able to use his brain. His genius was like his super power and he was proud of it.

Let the others have their super strength and speed. He has super brain power.

"When it came to staying focused, how was he?" Fury asked as the trainer wrote everything down on a clipboard.

"Naturally, he tried to stall but he eventually saw it our way." Clint answered with a smirk.

"How much did he pick up from your teachings?"

"Quite a bit." Natasha answered. "Like we said, he just needs a little more practice. Detox was also part of the reason he wasn't totally focusing."

"Evil." Tony muttered.

"So he didn't have a single drink?"

"Not one." Steve answered.

"Excellent." Fury mused. "I guess that does it then. You're all free to go."

Tony's eyes snapped opened and he stared at the director.

"Whoa, whoa. I thought we were going to be tested." he said.

"You already were." Fury answered with his signature smirk that he knew everything was going to work out the way he planned. "I already know the other members of the Avengers are in good shape and can hold their own. You are the only one that I actually have to worry about in case you're ever without your suit. That's why I asked your fellow teammates to give you a 'training session' in order to get your ready for the test. Truth of the matter is, the practices were the actual thing and, from what they've told me, you did better than any of us actually believed."

Tony looked over to the three standing to his side and saw they all had their own little amused smiles.

"I hate all of you." Tony muttered and did an attempt to storm out of the gym.

If only sore legs would allow him.


End file.
